The demon within
by Kathexia-Castiel156
Summary: !SPOILERS SAISON 11! Dean n'arrive plus à cacher ses sentiments pour Castiel. Alors que Sam lui fait prendre conscience à Dean qu'ils les fait souffrir tous les deux avec son déni , Dean décide de se lancer et de révéler ses sentiments à Castiel sans savoir que Lucifer le possède...
**_Hello! J'espère que vous allez bien? Moi je pète la forme dans 8 jours exactement je vais rencontrer Jensen et Jared et beaucoup de membres du cast , je ne tiens plus en place._**

 ** _Je suis aussi super ravie de vous partagez cet écrit qui traine dans ma tête depuis plusieurs mois mais bon avec mes cours qui , honnêtement , prennent toute ma vie j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire mais sachez que je me suis lançé dans un os "fantasme" commandé :p. Je ne vous en dis pas plus._**

 ** _Je remercie Spleen pour son aide!_**

 ** _Cet os se situe dans la saison 11 donc SPOILERS , il se passe après le 11x11 précisément ;). J'espère que cela vous plaira!_**

 ** _Bonne lectur_ e.**

* * *

Dean resta plusieurs longues minutes couchés dans son lit , fixant le plafond. Il était perdu dans ses pensées , cela lui arrivait souvent ces temps-ci. Il pensait à la merde que Sam et lui avaient foutus sur la Terre en libérant Amara , les Ténèbres. Il pensait à comment il pouvait bien l'éliminer. Et surtout, il pensait sans arrêt à Castiel.

L'ange du seigneur , qui était déjà bien présent dans son esprit, ne le quittait depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis que la marque avait envahi son bras en fait , à partir de ce moment là , quand il sentit qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même il se rendit compte de beaucoup de choses.

Il ne sut plus quand exactement il en prit conscience , tout ce qu'il sut c'est qu'un jour il s'était mis à fixer son meilleur ami pendant une bonne heure. Silencieux , il observait Castiel parler à Sam , faire des recherches. Il regardait minutieusement les lèvres de l'ange , le mouvement des mots sur sa langue. Il avait alors secoué la tête et était parti.

Quand la marque avait pris de plus en plus d'emprise sur lui , il avait alors réalisé. Alors qu'il se confessait au prêtre , il avoua qu'il voulait vivre les choses différemment. Il pensa à Castiel pendant tous le long de sa confession , il voyait son protecteur autrement.

Mais avec la marque qui lui pourrissait la vie, il n'avait pas eu la force de lui dire. Il ne voulait pas infliger cela à Castiel , un homme capable de se transformer en meurtrier en seulement quelques secondes. Castiel méritait mieux. Et puis il l'avait frappé encore et encore , il avait même failli le tuer.. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie pour ça.

Quand Amara avait été libérée , Dean s'était sentie attirée par elle. Cela l'avait effrayé énormément car il avait l'impression de n'avoir plus aucun contrôle lorsqu'elle était là. Le seul qui le faisait tenir bon était Castiel , toujours lui. Castiel était toujours là pour lui rappeler que ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Amara n'était en rien comparable avec ce qu'il ressentait pour Castiel.

Il avait l'impression de s'être brisé en deux lorsqu'il avait vu dans quel état était Castiel sous le sort de Rowena. Une seule chose comptait pour lui : l'aider! Il s'était remué pour trouver la sorcière et quand il l'avait enfin trouvé elle l'avait soigné sous leur menace.

Dean avait été tellement soulagé de le retrouver enfin et quand Castiel avait voulu le soigner il avait refusé. Il avait mérité chaque coup même plus.. Castiel l'avait fixé dans les yeux , sondant son âme de son regard , il s'était finalement rassis silencieux.

Il y avait eu ensuite l'histoire avec la Banshee. Mildred avait vu clair en lui , lorsqu'elle lui avait dit dans un sourire qu'il avait le béguin pour quelqu'un d'autre l'image de Castiel s'était infiltré dans sa tête. Elle lui avait conseillé de suivre son cœur et il avait envie de l'écouter mais tellement de choses l'effrayaient en même temps.

L'histoire de Lucifer dans la cage , où il avait vu l'homme qu'il savait aimer se faire battre par Lucifer. Puis Rowena les avait sauvé Castel était sain et sauf.

Comment Sam allait-il réagir? Comment se ferait-il voir en tant que chasseur parmi la communauté? Et la plus importante de toute : Est ce que Castiel l'aimait? Est ce que celui qui était devenue l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie depuis 7 ans ressentait-il la même chose?

Il savait qu'il était important pour Castiel , il n'en n'avait plus aucun doute mais l'aimait-il comme ça?

Il souffla tout en chassant la couverture sur le bas du lit. Il en avait marre de se prendre la tête , il en avait marre de ne pas savoir et d'avoir peur de ses sentiments. Il se leva presque d'une traite et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il prit une longue douche et il sortit au bout d'une heure. Alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre et se dirigeait vers la cuisine , se préparant encore une fois à une journée de déni total il entendit la voix de Castiel résonner dans le bunker.

Il s'arrêta dans le couloir , hésitant à les rejoindre. Il secoua la tête , se traitant de lâche dans sa tête , alors qu'il faisait demi-tour. Une voix le figea sur place.

\- Dean? appela la voix grave de Castiel.

Il entendit les pas de l'ange derrière lui mais il ne se retourna pas. Il s'en voulut de sursauter lorsque Castiel posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Dean?

Il frissonna et cela le rendit furieux. Il repoussa la main du brun alors qu'il partait vers la cuisine. Sam le regarda dès qu'il entra dans la pièce , Dean fit comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il se servait un café. Il ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage et se retourna , faisant face aux deux hommes.

\- Cas pense avoir une piste pour Amara. Cela s'appelle "La main de Dieu" , Dieu a canalisé une partie de son énergie dans cet objet et cela pourrait la tuer.

\- Awesome!

\- Cache ta joie! lui reprocha son cadet.

\- C'est cool d'avoir eu l'idée mais vous savez où en trouver.

\- Cas pense..

\- Il a perdu sa langue , il sait plus parler? demanda-t-il agressif.

Il releva le regard pour tomber sur celui de Castiel qui le fixait , les yeux colériques.

\- Non je ne sais pas encore où je peux en trouver! Mais moi au moins je cherche et je ne reste pas coincé ici à me torturer l'esprit.

Dean sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le visage furieux de Castiel. Ses paroles lui faisaient mal et il était tellement choqué par sa réaction , malgré qu'il l'avait mérité.. Il le regardait sans savoir quoi répondre , il vit le regard étonné de Sam mais à ce moment là , il ne voyait que l'ange.

Castiel lui jeta un dernier regard noir avant de quitter la pièce. Dean sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte du bunker se fermer bruyamment.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prends Dean , il veut juste aider ! s'énerva Sam.

\- J'en sais rien.. lâcha-t-il.

Dean se laissa tomber sur le banc face à Sam , la tension venait de chuter d'un coup. Dean prit sa tête entre ses mains , il était fatigué de lutter sans arrêt.

\- Dean ca suffit.. Je peux plus te voir souffrir comme ça.

\- Quoi? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

\- Tu dois lui dire maintenant , ça vous fait souffrir tous les deux.

Le blond releva rapidement le visage , il avait du mal comprendre.

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Dean s'il te plait , arrête de jouer à ça avec moi. Je te connais par cœur et crois moi je le sais depuis longtemps , même avant que tu te l'avoues.

\- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. se fâcha-t-il , paniquant malgré lui.

Il se leva rapidement ,s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce. Sam ne pouvait pas savoir. Personne ne le devait. Il était un chasseur , il avait une réputation à conserver , un statut d'homme à garder. Il devait rester la figure forte auprès de son petit frère.

\- Dean arrête de fuir sans cesse! Je m'en fous que tu sois amoureux de Castiel d'accord? Tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur et je vois que tu es pas heureux comme ça!

Cette phrase le fit se figer net. Sam savait. Sam savait et il s'en fichait.

\- Castiel fait aussi partie de ma famille et tu le fais souffrir aussi et je peux plus vous laisser vous conduire comme des idiots. Il faut que tu lui dises.

\- Je..Je peux pas.

\- Et pourquoi pas crétin?

\- Et si il m'aimait pas comme ça?

\- Tu te fous de moi j'espère? C'est moi qui le voit te bouffer des yeux depuis des années.

\- Quoi? Mais..

\- Castiel t'aime aussi et il ne s'en est jamais caché. Il ferait tout pour toi.

\- Cas m'aime?

\- Oui! Je te jure tu es désespérant.

\- Je pensais qu'il ne m'aimait pas enfin pas comme ça.. Après tout c'est un ange et..

\- Et il est amoureux du plus gros crétin de cette terre , c'est à dire toi. dit-il dans un sourire.

La tête de Sam fit sourire Dean à son tour. Il s'avança et prit son frère dans ses bras , une boule de chaleur venait d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression que le poids qui portait depuis des années venait de s'envoler en poussière en seulement quelques secondes.

Dean lui tapota dans le dos avant de s'éloigner de lui.

\- Merci Sammy.

\- De rien bitch!

\- Jerk!

Ils se sourirent , complices. Sam croisa les bras sur son torse tout en s'appuyant sur le plan de travail.

\- Alors quand est ce que ce sera officiel?

\- Le plus vite possible , j'espère.

\- Pourquoi maintenant? Envoie-lui un message pour qu'il vienne.

\- Maintenant mais non je suis pas prêt , je sais pas quoi lui dire..

\- Je t'aime ce serait déjà bien.

\- La seule personne à qui j'ai dit je t'aime c'est maman et..

\- Je sais.. Mais Dean tu l'aimes non?

\- Oui..

\- Très bien alors dis lui , ça fait des années qu'il attend ça.

\- J'ai peur Sam.

\- Ça fait toujours peur , crois moi j'étais terrorisé quand je l'ai dit pour la première fois à Jess mais lorsqu'elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et qu'elle m'a dit "je t'aime aussi' je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie.

\- Je vais lui dire.

Sam hocha la tête, un énorme sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis fier de toi , Dean.

Dean se sentit très fier de lui aussi. Il prit son téléphone tout en quittant la pièce. Il envoya rapidement le fameux message à l'homme qu'il aimait.

" Cas, reviens s'il te plait. Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important."

Son cœur battait à la chamade lorsqu'il déverrouilla son téléphone pour voir la réponse.

" J'arrive tout de suite."

Son cœur tambourinait si fort qu'il l'entendait battre dans sa tête. Il était assis sur la table où figurait la carte du monde. Il ne voulait pas se désister et il guettait le moment où il arriverait enfin.

Le serviteur de Dieu passa enfin la porte , pour le plus grand bonheur du Winchester.

\- Cas. dit-il en souriant.

\- Dean.

Le chasseur le regarda descendre pour arriver devant lui.

\- Qu'y avait-il de si important?

\- Je dois te dire quelque chose ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

\- Je t'écoute.

Dean baissa le regard , Castiel le fixait droit dans le sien et pour une fois il avait du mal à l'affronter.

\- Dean?

\- C'est pas facile pour moi alors essaye de pas me prendre cela en pleine face après 7 ans à se voiler la face , c'est vraiment pas simple.

Lucifer ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Bon sang lui qui croyait que Dean avait une piste sur Amara , voila qu'il allait lui parler de sentiments. Il se reconcentra dans son rôle , il ne devait pas se faire percer à jour , pas maintenant.

\- Je me suis jamais permis de ressentir ce genre de choses pour n'importe qui. Tu sais avec notre quotidien , à Sam et à moi , on avait pas vraiment le temps de vivre ça. J'aurais jamais cru avoir ce genre de sentiments un jour. Mais ces derniers temps j'ai ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses. Tu sais la marque , ma transformation enfin tu vois.. ça m'a fait comprendre beaucoup de choses..Je me voile la face depuis des années et cela me fait souffrir de me mentir comme cela.

Lucifer souffla intérieurement , il avait envie de vomir avec ce qu'il entendait. Ce Dean Winchester était vraiment dégouttant.

\- Désolé , je suis nerveux. ricana-t-il nerveusement. C'est Sam qui m'a vraiment ouvert les yeux et qui m'a incité à me lancer. Cas , ca fait maintenant 7 ans qu'on se connait et je suis tellement désolé d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour le réaliser mais..

"Non pitié!" se dit Lucifer dans sa tête. Il avait vraiment envie de lui défoncer la tête pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi Cas.. Je... Je sais pas pourquoi ça m'a pris autant de temps pour le voir et je suis tellement content que tu sois resté près de moi malgré tout parce que malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire ou faire , tu es toujours là et ... J'en suis sur maintenant , putain je.. je t'aime Cas! lâcha-t-il.

Lucifer le regardait droit dans les yeux , il essayait de rester calme mais bon sang qu'est ce qu'il voulait lui faire ravaler son sourire fier. Il avait envie de lui remettre les idées en place. Sérieusement , en plus d'être l'un des êtres humains les plus cons de la création il était aussi amoureux de son frère , un ange ? Franchement il se retenait de rire c'était cette effusion d'amour le rendait malade , il n'y avait vraiment que les humains pour sortir des trucs pareils!

Et Castiel qui n'arrêtait pas de hurler "Dean" à tout bout de champs était en train de le rendre fou!

\- Okay Cas.. Si tu pouvais répondre quelque chose parce que je suis déjà assez nerveux comme cela et c'est en train de me rendre fou.. dit-il d'une petite voix taquine.

Et dire qu'il allait devoir rester sérieux en lui répondant , il rêvait tellement de lui rire au nez , il était tellement ridicule.

\- Dean , je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

Il espérait que ce crétin le laisserait tranquille après cette phrase.

\- "Je t'aime aussi" serait un bon début comme dirait Sam! voulut-il plaisanter.

\- Dean , je ne sais pas comment te le dire.

\- Je sais c'est déconcertant au début , crois moi je le sais. J'aurais jamais cru dire ce mot à quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère mais je.. je t'aime Cas.

Il s'était avancé tout en lui disant à nouveau et Lucifer du se débattre intérieurement pour ne pas reculer et le pousser violemment contre le mur.

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

\- Alors c'est quoi Cas , dis moi. On peut tout ce dire , on est une famille et je..

\- Je ne t'aime pas.

Dean recula sous le choc , ce qui fit sourire intérieurement Lucifer. Castiel hurlait de toute ses forces à l'intérieur , il se mit même à se débattre , faisant grimacer l'ange déchu.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu as très bien entendu Dean.

\- Mais.. Sam a dit que tu..

\- Tu es mon protégé , cela s'arrête la.

Le diable fit taire net l'ange qui partageait ce corps. Il le baillona pour qu'il ferme enfin sa bouche.

-Who je m'y étais pas attendu à celle la .. dit-il d'une voix cassée.

Il voulut lâcher un sourire mais il se transforma en grimace. Son coeur venait de se briser en mille morceaux. Il venait de se prendre une grosse claque dans la gueule. Putain que cela faisait mal..

\- Bien! Au moins je suis fixé hein. Merci pour ton honnêteté Cas. dit-il d'une voix enrouée

Il baissa le regard et quitta la pièce rapidement. Une boule venait de naître au creux de sa gorge , il avait du mal à respirer et pour la première fois de sa vie il avait envie de se foutre en boule dans son lit et de pleurer comme un gosse.

Il eut le malheur de passer devant la cuisine , où se trouvait son frère.

\- Dean?

Dean voulut continuer son chemin et se réfugier dans sa chambre.

\- Dean? Alors comment ça s'est passé?

Il lui attrapa le bras , l'arrêtant dans sa progression.

\- Fous moi la paix.

L'ainé se débattit et Sam finit par lâcher son bras.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu as? Il a pas répondu à ton message , il était surement occupé..

\- Il m'aime pas , tu es content. hurla-t-il.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes?

\- Il m'aime pas , il m'a jamais aimé.. Je suis vraiment con de t'avoir cru , d'y avoir cru. C'est un ange bordel! finit-il d'une voix pleine de mélos.

\- Dean je ne comprends pas , je t'assure que..

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre okay? Laisse tomber c'est tout..

Sam le regarda se retourner pour s'échapper vers sa chambre pour s'y enfermer.

Cela ne pouvait pas être possible! Sam connaissaient les sentiments de Castiel pour son frère, tous le monde le voyait. L'ange n'osait pas se lançer de peur d'être rejetté. Il ne l'aurait jamais repoussé.

Alors que Sam se posait de nombreuses questions , son téléphone sonna affichant le numéro "666". Il décrocha , agacé par l'appel de Crowley.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Crowley?

\- Lucifer s'est échappé de la cage!

\- Quoi?

\- Sam , il possède Castiel!

\- Quoi? Comment? Rowena la remit dans la cage.

\- Rowena a été tuée par Lucifer. Castiel lui a dit oui dans la cage avant le sort..

\- Bordel.

\- Où est-il?

\- Il est venu nous voir plusieurs fois. J'ai senti à un moment que quelque chose n'allait pas mais je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était Lucifer..

\- Il faut que Castiel l'expulse.

\- Ou es-tu Crowley?

\- Je me suis échappé.. Je suis en cavale , tous les démons me recherchent.

\- Quoi? Mais..

\- Ecoute j'ai pas le temps de parler plus. Je vous rejoins à votre trou à rat pour qu'on élimine ce salaud.

Il raccrocha sans plus de préambules , laissant Sam hébété , le téléphone toujours coincé dans la main. Sam lâcha son téléphone. Alors tous ce temps , c'était à Lucifer qu'il parlait? Il réprima le frisson qui lui traversa l'échine. Il devait le dire à Dean!

Il mit son téléphone dans sa poche puis se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère. Il tapa trois coups et ne reçut aucune réponse. Il souffla puis entra dans la pièce.

\- Sors de ma chambre Sam!

Dean était assis sur son lit , la tête encerclée de ses deux mains. Sam eut beaucoup de peine en le voyant ainsi.

\- Dean , on doit parler de quelque chose d'important.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre ca va? Je veux qu'on me foute la paix.

\- Dean c'est à propos de..

\- Si tu dis son nom , je te jure que je t'éclate la gueule! menaça-t-il , les yeux noirs.

\- Crowley vient de me téléphoner , il y a eu un problème avec Lucifer.

\- Je m'en fous Sam, qu'il se démerde!

\- Lucifer possède Castiel , Castiel a dit oui avant que le sort opère.

Cette phrase jeta un froid dans la pièce qui devint brusquement silencieuse. Dean le jaugeait de son regard , comme s'il voulait déceler le vrai du faux.

\- Impossible! dit-il d'une voix cassée.

\- C'est pourtant vrai. Il possède Castiel depuis qu'on a quitté l'enfer..

\- Alors tout à l'heure..

\- C'était pas lui Dean. On doit éjecter le diable de Castiel.

Dean se releva de son lit , les traits tirés et les muscles raides. Il était en colère et cela se voyait.

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fait ça!? Et merde , quel crétin!

Il envoya valser la pile de bouquin qui traînait sur son bureau.

\- Dean , on va le sortir de là.. Crowley va venir nous aider.

\- On doit le ramener Sammy.

\- Et c'est ce qu'on va faire et après tu pourras le taper pour sa connerie puis l'embrasser comme un fou.

Cette réplique lâcha un petit sourire de la part de Dean. Le roi de l'enfer se pointa une heure après leur appel. Il se poussa dans le bunker dès que Sam lui ouvrit la porte. Il dévala les marches rapidement.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? demanda Dean immédiatement.

\- Je ne sais pas , mère a fait le sort mais Castiel avait dit oui avant qu'elle ne le finisse , il était donc dans un autre vaisseau.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Comment tu t'en es sorti? questionna Sam.

\- Il a tué Rowena.. Il m'a d'abord emprisonné mais j'ai su m'en sortir. Il me traque depuis ma fuite..

\- Comment on va l'arrêter?

\- Relax Moose , je suis pas venu sans rien..

Il sortit un parchemin de sa poche intérieur de sa veste. Il le déplia sur la table , dévoilant aux Winchesters le symbole.

\- Ce symbole est très puissant et d'après ce que ma mère m'en a dit , il peut bloquer n'importe quelle créature. Il suffit de le tracer et de l'entourer d'huile sacrée , il faudra ensuite convaincre Castiel d'éjecter Lucifer de son corps.

\- Dis comme ça , cela à l'air simple.. dit Dean.

\- J'ai pas dit que cela allait être facile mais c'est le seul moyen. Je ne peux pas m'insinuer en lui , Lucifer est trop fort pour moi.

\- Comment on l'active? intervint Sam.

\- Du sang.

\- Je m'en chargerais. dit Dean

Crowley et Sam le regardèrent avant d'approuver de la tête.

\- Comment est ce qu'on l'invoque?

\- Je propose de se la jouer fine , Lucifer ne sait pas que vous savez la vérité alors appelez le et on le coince.

\- Tu es sur que ca va marcher Crowley?

\- Bien sur que non mais vous êtes plus à un plan foireux près non?

\- C'est vrai.

Le blond prit le papier et partit en direction de la bibliothèque pour inscrire le symbole alors que Sam le marquait au sol. Crowley quant à lui , était parti chercher de l'huile sacrée à Jérusalem , il revint 20 minutes plus tard.

Comme prévu , l'huile sacrée entoura le sigle. Dean se dévoua pour appeler Casifer , ce dernière apparut rapidement devant eux , exactement un bon endroit. Dean se coupa la main et posa sa main sur le symbole. Il s'alluma et la tête de Casifer se figea , il était bloqué. Par pure précaution , Sam alluma le feu sacré.

\- Bien joué les gars , alors vous savez?

\- On sait que c'est toi et tu as intérêt à dégager du cors de Castiel.

\- Dean , Dean , Dean , tu es vraiment pitoyable tu le sais ça?

Dean ne répondit pas , il fixait Lucifer dans le corps de Castiel sans rien dire. Crowley qui venait de les rejoindre , ricanait en voyant son ennemi coincé ainsi.

\- Je me retenais de vomir tout à l'heure sérieusement , tant de miellerie ca me dégoûte. Merde Dean tu es censé être un homme , l'homme vertueux comme papa t'a surnommé et pourtant tu nous as fait une réplique digne d'un film d'écervelée il y a deux heures. Ce sort est puissant c'est vrai mais j'arriverais à m'en défaire et crois moi Dean je vais te réduire en bouillie , c'est tout ce que tu mérites.

Dean n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite les paroles de Lucifer. Il était concentré , il cherchait la lueur de Castiel dans les yeux du vaisseau. Obstiné à le faire revenir , il se mit à parler.

\- Cas , je sais que tu m'entends..

\- Pitié Dean ne nous inflige pas une énième déclaration.. dit Lucifer d'un ton presque boudeur.

\- Je sais que tu es là et que tu m'entends.

Il n'écouta pas les railleries du diable et se focalisa sur Castiel qu'il savait à l'intérieur. Crowley et Sam étaient silencieux et suivaient la scène de loin. Lucifer , lui se mordait les doigts de ne pas pouvoir péter la tête de l'humain.

\- Cas..Je veux que tu reviennes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as décidé de dire oui , on verra ca plus tard.. Mais là maintenant j'ai besoin de toi , on a besoin de toi.

Castiel recommençait à faire du grabuge dans leur tête et à cause du symbole , il était bloqué. Il ne savait pas le faire taire.

\- Je sais que tu m'as entendu tout à l'heure. Je.. Je t'aime Cas, on est une famille et je pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Tu pensais sûrement bien faire mais on éliminera Amara , on s'en est toujours sorti ensemble. Alors Cas je te le demande , expulse Lucifer et reviens moi. Je sais que tu peux le faire , tu es bien plus fort que tu ne le crois.

Lucifer avait de plus en plus de mal à résister. Il avait l'impression que l'esprit de Castiel reprenait de plus en plus de place et il ne pouvait pas lutter , le symbole l'en empêchait.

\- Cas , expulse le pour moi , pour nous. Je t'en prie.. finit-il d'une voix cassée.

Castiel se débattait à l'intérieur et Lucifer qui tentait en vain de se battre contre sa prise de contrôle , perdait de la force. Il se battit de toutes ses forces mais Castiel déterminé à retrouver Dean , reprit le dessus et l'expulsa de son corps.

Castiel fut envahi d'une lumière blanche aveuglante alors que Lucifer quittait son corps en un cri. Les Winchesters durent fermer les yeux sous l'intensité de la lumière. Le halo de lumière s'éteignit et Castiel s'effondra sur le sol.

\- Sam le feu! hurla Dean.

Sam prit alors une cruche d'eau et la lança sur le feu qui s'éteignit presque instantanément. Dean attendit quelques instants puis gratta le symbole de son pied. Il se laissa ensuite tomber par terre et releva Castiel.

\- Cas? appella-t-il.

Castiel ne répondait pas et gardait les yeux fermés.

\- Cas putain me fais pas ça , reviens! dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Il le secoua dans ses bras et lui tapota la joue. Quand il ne reçut toujours aucune réaction , les larmes commencèrent à border ses yeux et il serra Castiel contre lui.

\- Tu as pas intérêt à me laisser tomber , reviens! lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il tenait sa tête de sa main , contre son cou. Il le berçait de manière désordonnée. Sam regardait la scène avec effroi. Alors qu'une larme coula le long de sa joue , il entendit un murmure dans son oreille.

\- Dean...entendit-il d'une voix rauque.

Le chasseur l'éloigna de lui , Castiel peinait à ouvrir les yeux. Dean reprit enfin sa respiration , ses yeux se fondirent dans ceux son ange.

\- Espèce d'idiot. dit-il , le visage plein de larmes.

\- Je suis désolé.

Dean se releva et le coupa d'un baiser. Il le tenait tellement serré contre lui , ayant peur de le perdre de nouveau. Castiel le serra à son tour avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Le baiser était violent et démontrant parfaitement la peur et les sentiments débordant qui émanaient d'eux depuis des années. Dean dut s'écarter par manque de souffle et il posa son front contre celui de son protecteur.

\- Je t'aime aussi Dean.

Dean rit à cette réplique et faufila sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil.

\- Promis.

Il sourit à son frère qui allait quitter la pièce. Dean l'encercla de ses bras pour ne plus le lâcher, jamais.

* * *

 _ **Votre avis? J'espère que vous avez aimé?**_

 _ **A bientot!**_


End file.
